Alleyways to Hell
by Alley042
Summary: A regular 14 year-old girl named Alley is trying to get through what she thinks will be a normal boring school year, yet things arn't looking that way.


_**I can't believe 3 months can pass so quickly, especially when it's the one thing I wish not to. It's time for a new school year. I'll be in 8**__**th**__** grade. My summer wasn't all that special. I hung out downtown met a couple new people, but I do that all the time. I did meet someone exceptionally interesting. It was just a boring day hanging out down by the library when I saw him skateboard INTO the police station. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. The kids I were hanging out with were just as curious as I, so we decided to walk in to see what was going on. That's when we saw the mysterious kid sitting on the chiefs desk. Chief Succkleface was a fat little man who acted as ridiculous as his name sounded. We were pushed out of the police station before we could figure out what was going on. We did figure out one thing and that was that the boys name was Spencer. When he came out of the building he winked at me. He was pretty hot, but I probably won't see him again so I guess I should just forget. A couple days after the police station incident the letter that I was dreading came in the mail. The creamy white envelope holding my class schedule and the day of the orientation was now ripped up in little pieces and in my trash can. My classes would go as followed: ELA, science, math, lunch, health, social studies and then physical education. I guess I got lucky with the P.E. period being my last one. The orientation was to be held on the 3**__**rd**__** of September and school would start on the 11**__**th**__**.**_

_**Today is the day of the orientation. My mother is forcing me to go. She's pretty cool as long as she's not making me do something ridiculous like this. She knows I hate going to these things but she always smiles and says, "But, this is the time to figure out the rooms of your classes and check out the boys."**_

_**I mean I get the thing with the boys, but does she really think I'm going to even remember where half the rooms are? Usually on the first day of school they split us up into our first hour classes and explain everything again anyways, so its not like it matters. I was playing through ideas of how to get out of going when my mother pulled me back to reality. **_

"_**Hurry up, Alley or you'll be late!" she called up the stairs. "Remember our deal that if you leave 15 minutes early, I'd let you go by youself!" That's how my mom can usually get me to do the things she wants me to. She always makes a deal with me and I'd always agree to it because no matter what she'd still make me do whatever it was that she wanted me to.**_

_**I looked in the mirror one last time and went through my mental checklist. Hair: black hair, down and wavy with a black bow holding back a little of my bangs. Check. Clothes: faded skinny jeans, a red t-shirt from hot topic, bright green zebra socks and my black skate shoes. Check. Accessories: my DesandNate bracelet, silver heart earrings and my silver heart ring. Check.**_

"_**Alright be down in a sec!" I replied to my mother. I ran out of the room, down the stairs, grabbed my phone and skate board and hopped down my porch steps.**_

"_**Later mom!" I called as I threw my skateboard down on the newly paved road and started down the hill. I stopped at the library where my best friends Jasper, Alisha, Hailey and Eric were waiting.**_

_**Jasper looked the same with his black hair styled, but not at the same time, I don't know how he does it. Alisha had her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Hailey had her straight blond hair down. Eric was the best looking out of my groupies. His dirty blonde hair was just at the right length that I loved.**_

"_**Alright everyone, ready to get this over with?" I said to my unenthusiastic friends. They didn't want to go any more than I. We skated through the boring alleyways till we got to the entrance to our school. We all picked up our skateboards and went through they doors I hated so much.**_

"_**Hey guys." A girls voice ahead of us called. Oh geez, it was Cady Vennel.**_


End file.
